


Worth It

by Quantum_Entropy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Peter Bites Stiles, Pre-Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Entropy/pseuds/Quantum_Entropy
Summary: If he licked his lips, he could still taste the blood.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 65





	Worth It

He couldn't get the taste of his skin out of his mind. He couldn't erase the images of him crying out, tears stinging at his eyes. He couldn't ignore the yearning to have him in his hands again.

If he licked his lips, he could still taste the blood.

Stiles sat cowering in the corner, cradling his bitten wrist, smelling of enough anxiety and fear to rival an atomic bomb aftermath. Peter watched him from his careful perch on the stairs, trying to hold back the wolf clawing just under the surface. He gritted his teeth as part of him - the part of him that wasn't currently crazed by the new, brightly burning Alpha power bursting through his veins - regretted his last second decision to take the human boy's vulnerability away.

Because he knew as soon as Derek found out, he'd be hunted down with a brute force just short of excessive and killed so thoroughly he would never again find his way back from the dark void beyond death.

Though, feeling the bond finally take hold, watching Stiles wail as the bite on his wrist began to heal, and seeing the boy look up at Peter with eyes flashing yellow, he decided it would all be worth it to know that, in this moment, Stiles Stilinski was _his._


End file.
